La cueva
by KevinBlu
Summary: La horrible conclusión que había ido gradualmente imponiéndose en mi mente, alguna vez confundida y reacia, gozaba ahora de una espantosa certeza: Estaba pérdida… la esperanza se había esfumado.


**Esta es una historia extraña, escrita en solo unas horas y totalmente no planeada. Fue solo una pequeña inspiración que recibí al leer un libro de H.P. Lovecraft. **

**La historia la escribí pensando en que el protagonista fuese un pegaso con una personalidad parecida a la de Twilight, pero no podía ser la propia Twilight porque ella es una unicornio, si fuera una pegaso o pony de tierra no habría drama. ¿En qué influye eso? Ya lo descubrirán**

**Desde ya, gracias por leer y deja una review si quieres. Esas cosas son gratis para ti, pero valen un montón para los que escriben ^^**

**Dejo de afanarles el tiempo y feliz lectura ;)**

* * *

**La cueva**

La horrible conclusión que había ido gradualmente imponiéndose en mi mente, alguna vez confundida y reacia, gozaba ahora de una espantosa certeza.

Estaba pérdida… completa y descorazonadoramente perdida en las vastas y laberínticas profundidades de la cueva Maremoth. Hacia donde mirara, por más que forzase la vista, no lograba distinguir nada que pudiera servirme de pista para encontrar el camino de regreso. Mi mente ya no albergaba dudas sobre que nunca más llegaría a contemplar la bendita luz del día, ni deambular por las amables colinas y valles del hermoso mundo exterior.

La esperanza se había esfumado.

Pero, condicionada por una vida de estudios y filosofía, no obtuve poca satisfacción de mi desapasionada postura, ya que aunque había leído suficiente acerca del salvaje frenesí que se apodera de las victimas de sucesos similares, yo no experimenté nada parecido, sino que mantuve la calma apenas descubrí que me había perdido.

Tampoco el pensamiento de haber errado más allá del alcance de una búsqueda normal me hizo perder la calma. Hasta cierto punto, ya estaba acostumbrada. No era la primera vez que el destino me hacia pagar por mi curiosidad, a la cual consideraba tanto una bendición como una maldición. La única diferencia esta vez era el alto precio que se me había impuesto.

"_Si he de morir hoy…" _Reflexionaba en silencio _"Esta caverna terrible pero majestuoso me resultara un sepulcro tan grato como el que pudiera brindarme un camposanto bendecido por Luna"_

La idea me provocaba una inexplicable tranquilidad.

Mi problema es saber demasiado, supongo.

La muerte por inanición sería mi destino, de eso estaba convencida. Yo sabía que algunos habrían enloquecido en situaciones similares, pero sentía que tal no sería mi fin. Mantendría la calma hasta el final, saboreando la agridulce ironía detrás de todo.

Mi desgracia no era nada mas que fruto de mi propia voluntad, ya que había sido yo quien por decisión propia se había despegado a escondidas del grupo visitante y deambulado cerca de una hora a través de las prohibidas galerías de la cueva , encontrándome luego incapaz de desandar los intrincados caminos recorridos tras abandonar a mis compañeros.

Mi antorcha comenzaba ya a flaquear, avisando que pronto me encontraría sumida en la obscuridad total y casi palpable de las entrañas de la tierra. Mientras permanecía bajo el resplandor de la temblorosa luz, especulé ociosa sobre las circunstancias exactas en las cuales se producirían mi cercano fin. Recordé las historias sobre los sobrevivientes de una colonia cerca que, viéndose diezmada por una extraña enfermedad, habían huido de sus hogares y se habían instalado en esta gigantesca gruta, con la tenue esperanza de que la temperatura uniforme, el aire puro y la pacifica tranquilidad de la cueva ayudara a mejorar su salud. Sin embargo, todos murieron en extrañas y horribles circunstancias. Yo había visto los tristes restos de sus casas camino aquí. Una ciudad pequeña, como Ponyville, con solo unos cuantos cientos de habitantes en una comunidad casi completamente dedicada al campo. Era un lugar alegre, según nos contaron, caracterizado por estar rodeado de plantaciones y árboles frutales, con grandes extensiones de bosques salvajes separándola del resto del mundo. Ahora un desierto tendría más vida que ese lugar.

Y mientras observaba aquel desolador paraje, no podía evitar preguntarme que si la caverna había tenido tan horribles efectos en esos curtidos ponies acostumbrados a vivir en lo salvaje, ¿Qué efectos podría tener en mí?

"Ahora…" Me dije tétricamente a mí misma "…ha llegado el momento de averiguarlo… a menos, claro, que la falta de alimentos y agua aceleren el proceso"

Según se esfumaban los últimos e intermitentes resplandores de mi antorcha, resolví no dejar piedra sobre piedra, ni dejar a la suerte ningún posible medio de escape. Así que, con las pocas energías que todavía me quedaban, de mi boca brotaron una sucesión de gritos a todo pulmón, con la vana esperanza de llamar la atención del guía. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que mis gritos resultaban en vano, ya que mi voz, debido a las innumerables recamaras y recovecos de la cueva, no llegaba a otros oídos más que los míos.

Y una vez más, mi inexplicable tranquilidad lavo mi euforia momentánea. Mi jadeo lentamente se volvió una respiración normal, y en mis labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Puede, incluso, que haya reído un poco también.

Me tendí tranquilamente en el suelo rocoso, y apoye mi cuerpo contra la fría pared de la cueva. Y justo en el momento en el que iba a cerrar mis ojos, mis oídos se alertaron ante el sonido de suaves pasos acercándose hacia mí.

¿Era ese sonido mi inminente salvación? ¿Todas mis horribles teorías y temores habían sido nada más que simples exageraciones de mi situación? ¿La guía, habiéndose percatado de mi ausencia, había seguido mi rastro a través del obscuro laberinto hasta hallarme?

Mientras aquellas felices preguntas brotaban de mi interior, estuve a punto de reanudar mis gritos para acelerar mi descubrimiento, pero al ponerme de pie y escuchar con más atención, mi alegría se torno en horror. Mis siempre agudos oídos, ahora afinados por el silencio abismal, dieron a mi mente la espantosa certeza de que aquellas pisadas no sonaban como las de un pony.

En aquel lugar, la aparición del guía o de cualquier pony hubiera resultado en una serie de golpes claros e incisivos. Aquellos sonidos eran blandos y sigilosos, como los que podrían producir las zarpas almohadilladas de un felino o un lobo, el cual fue despertado y atraído hacia mí por mis gritos.

"_Quizás…" _Reflexione _"Luna se ha apiadado de mí y me ha enviado una muerte más rápida y misericordiosa que el hambre"_

Desafortunada o afortunadamente, mi instinto de supervivencia, siempre presente en mí, no me dejo aceptar mi destino. Aun sabiendo que evitar el peligro que se acercaba podría depararme un final más largo e inclemente, me dispuse a vender mi vida lo más cara posible.

Por alguna razon, mi mente no concebía otra intención del visitante que la de clara hostilidad. En consecuencia, permanecí inmóvil, esperando que la bestia desconocida, a falta de un sonido que la guiase, perdiese mi dirección y pasase de largo. Pero esa esperanza iba a revelarse infundada, ya que esas pisadas seguían avanzando lenta e implacablemente hacia mí. Sin dudas, el animal podía olfatearme, y en ese ambiente tan limpio, podría sin duda rastrearme desde una gran distancia.

Y en ese momento, como si fuera una cereza irónica que corona un pastel de desesperación, la antorcha se apago.

Viéndome en la necesidad de armarme para mi inminente enfrentamiento contra mi destino, tantee el suelo en busca de rocas, eligiendo finalmente dos cuyos bordes afilados las hacían apropiadas para la tarea. Empuñándolas mis armas en mis alas, listas para ser arrojadas, espere resignada los inevitables sucesos, mientras que los odiosos pasos de la criatura se acercaban.

Mi mente curiosa no tenia descanso, preguntándose qué clase de animal tenía delante. Suponía que alguna desafortunada bestia había pagado la curiosidad de indagar en la temible gruta con una reclusión de por vida es esas interminables profundidades. Algo similar a mí destino, antes de que la criatura me encontrara. La criatura, sin embargo, tenia mas medio para sobrevivir alli que yo, ya que mientras el encontrar aunque sea un poco de pasto fresco para comer aquí era simplemente una fantasía, la carne estaba relativamente más disponible en forma de murciélagos y ratas.

Llene mi terrible espera con conjeturas sobre los efectos que una vida en este lugar podrían haberle causado al pobre animal, hasta que de un sobresalto, una epifanía volvió aun más angustiosa la espera. Aun en el caso que lograra matar a mi antagonista, nunca llegaría a ver su apariencia, dado que mi antorcha había muerto hacía tiempo y yo no llevaba encima ni un mísero cerillo.

Mi mente, alguna vez tranquila, ahora se estremecía en una espantosa tención. Mi desbocada, y bien conocida, exagerada imaginación conjuraba formas espantosas y temibles en la siniestra obscuridad circundante.

Creo que intente gritar, pero mi voz apenas me respondió. Estaba petrificada, clavada en ese punto. Dudaba que mi ala derecha, en la cual puedo ejercer más fuerza, me respondiera lo suficiente como para disparar cuando el momento llegase.

El incansable sonido de pasos estaba al alcance, parecía poder ser tocado si estiraba mi casco. Podía oír el trabajoso resuello del animal y, aterrorizada como estaba, llegue a comprender que venía de muy lejos y estaba fatigado.

Repentinamente se rompió el maleficio y mi cuerpo volvió a ser mío. Mi oído se agudizo y al siguiente paso de la criatura, mi brazo izquierdo lanzo el pedazo de afilada caliza hacia el lugar de donde provenía… y por increíble que parezca, estuve a punto de darle a mi objetivo, pero escuche como el ser previo mi disparo brinco hacia una lado, esquivándolo completamente.

Reajuste mi tiro y lance mi segundo proyectil proveído de fuerza extra gracias a los ligamentos más fuertes de mi ala derecha... y el impacto fue directo. Para mi sorpresa, no hubo sonido alguno de la criatura, ni siquiera un grito de dolor. Su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo, quedando inmóvil; y yo, casi desbordado por el tremendo alivio consiguiente, me recosté tambaleándome contra la pared.

Pero su respiración seguía allí. Aun podía escuchar el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, aunque más pesadamente ahora. Comprendí entonces que no había hecho otra cosa más que herir a la criatura, y cualquier deseo de examinar al ser era inalcanzable.

Algo similar al terror puro y supersticioso se apodero de mi, y no me aproxime al cuerpo ni busque mas piedras para rematarlo, sino que salí disparada hacia el camino contrario a la bestia, corriendo ciegamente a través de las galerías de piedra. Tropecé varias veces y perdí varias plumas con una roca afilada, puede incluso que un poco de sangre también, pero no importaba en el momento. Mis alas serian inútiles dentro de la cueva, después de todo, aun incluso si contara con algún tipo de luz. Corrí y corrí. Sin esperanza ni motivo más que el de alejarme lo más posible del campo de batalla.

Y entonces, un rayo de luz ilumino la obscura aventura que estaba teniendo. Bruscamente escuche un sonido, que rápidamente se convirtió en una sucesión regular de sonidos. Una serie de golpeteos claros e incisivos. Esta vez… esta vez no había duda ¡Era la guía!

Y entonces chillé, grité, vocifere, incluso aullé de alegría, la cual e intensifico cuando en el techo de la cueva vi el reflejo anaranjado de una antorcha que se aproximaba. Corrí al encuentro del resplandor, y antes de comprender del todo lo que hacía, me encontré abrazando a la joven unicornio que nos había guiado a través de las cuevas, balbuceando estúpidamente fragmentos de mi historia acompañados de sollozos y a la vez aturrullando a mi oyente con demostraciones de gratitud, tales como abrazos, cumplidos e incluso un profundo beso en los labios. Poco me importo que fuera otra yegua, mas tarde lo considere impropio, pero de ninguna manera me arrepiento.

La unicornio había notado mi ausencia cuando el grupo volvió a la superficie, y llevada por su intuitivo sentido de la orientación, había procedido a explorar los pasadizos por donde se me había visto por última vez de manera exhaustiva, encontrándome finalmente luego de cuatro horas de búsqueda.

Cuando ambas historias fueron narradas, yo, envalentonado por la luz de su antorcha y por la compañía de la guía, comencé a pensar en la extraña bestia que había herido minutos atrás, y sugerí que fuéramos a verla. Aunque reacia a la idea en un principio, la unicornio resulto igual de curiosa que yo, por lo que acepto la propuesta. Con su magia, saco una pequeña hacha de su mochila y, entregándome su antorcha, tomo la delantera guiada por el resplandor de su cuerno.

Desanduvimos mis pasos por un rato, hasta que llegamos al escenario de mi terrible experiencia. A lo lejos pudimos distinguir un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, más blanco aun que la caliza en donde yacía. Avanzando con precaución, al unisonó soltamos exclamaciones de asombro, ya que de todos los monstruos, aberraciones y criaturas que habitan este mundo que pudiéramos haber contemplado en nuestra vida, lo que yacía en esa cueva era más perturbador.

Parecía una criatura cuadrúpeda, ligeramente más grande que un pony más o menos grande. Su pelaje era tan blanco como la nieve, debido sin duda a la acción decolorante de una larga residencia en la obscuridad. Desde la cabeza el pelo caía libremente, ocultando sus hombros y parte de la espalda. En algunos lugares, sin embargo, se había desprendido el pelo, dejando al descubierto el cuero vivo del animal. El rostro permanecía escondido, ya que la criatura había caído boca abajo. Los miembros perecían haber tenido cascos o garras alguna vez, pero la acción desgastante de las afiladas rocas, mas la obvia falta de cuidado higiénico de los cascos debido a la inexistencia de recursos, habían contribuido a que la criatura los perdiera el algún momento. Seguramente el dolor fue insoportable, pero con el tiempo lo supero.

La respiración de la criatura se había vuelto débil, y el guía había empuñado un revolver con la evidente intención de rematarla. El arma era un gran y antiguo revolver grifo de seis tiros modificado para ser usada por ponies. Dos varas de metal unidas por una correa salían desde el arma y se calzaban en el codo del usuario, permitiéndole así poder apuntar con facilidad, mientras que el gatillo había sido alargado para que fuera fácil jalarlo con cascos en vez de dedos. El arma estaba ligeramente ornamentada, demostrando que había pertenecido a alguien importante, pero no dejaba de ser otra cosa más que una reliquia obsoleta del pasado obscuro de Equestria.

El porqué esta, en apariencia, inofensiva pony poseía tal herramienta era un misterio para mí, como también lo era el hecho de que no usaba su magia para manipularlo. El shock, supongo, la incapacito de hacer uso de ella.

Sin embargo, un inesperado sonido lanzado por la criatura nos hizo helar la sangre, y el arma simplemente fue dejada caer al suelo. Aquel sonido era de naturaleza difícil de explicar, algo que no era normal en… nada que existiera. Era un sollozo, un lamento, una expresión de dolor, un grito de angustia y de temor, y a la vez de un poco de enojo.

La criatura de repente se dio vuelta, enseñándonos su rostro, y por un instante me vi abrumado por lo que mostraba esos ojos, que ya no pude pensar en nada mas.

Eran negros; profunda y tremendamente negros, contrastando espantosamente con la blancura de su pelaje. Como es común en otros moradores de las cavernas, estaban hundidos en las orbitas y carecían completamente de iris. Lo que me extraño fue que estos ojos eran grandes, no los pequeños que me esperaría que un lobo o puma tuvieran. Mirando más detenidamente, vi que dichos ojos se encontraban en un rostro que no concordaba con el de algún depredador. No tenia hocico alargado, ni dientes afilados, ni esa expresión e ferocidad que se esperaría ver. Su mandíbula era pequeña y cubierta por labios gruesos, su nariz era suave y corta, sus mejillas pequeñas e incluso tenía unas pequitas en una de ellas.

Mientras observábamos la extraña visión, los gruesos labio se abrieron, y de ellos brotaron lo que juro por Luna fueron palabras, de las cuales solo pude entender una, la cual casi hace que se me detenga el corazón.

"…gracias…"

Y entonces se dejo caer en su sitio, y su respiración se corto, y sus negros ojos se cerraron.

La guía me rodeo con sus cascos, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, y temblando con tanta violencia que la luz se estremeció, proyectando sombras extrañas por los muros de nuestro alrededor. Desplegué una de mis alas sobre ella, esperando poder hacerla sentir un poco mejor de lo que me sentía yo.

Yo no hice gesto… no podía, mejor dicho. Estaba congelado, con mis ojos espantados fijos sobre el suelo delante.

Y entonces se disipo el miedo, y fue suplantado por el asombro, el espanto, la comprensión y el arrepentimiento, ya que los sonidos emitidos por la figura herida que yacía sobre el suelo nos habían susurrado la terrible verdad.

La criatura que yo había matado, la extraña bestia de la inexplorada caverna…

Era, o había sido en algún tiempo… ¡UN PONY!

* * *

**Si, lo se. Es raro, pero es lo que yo acostumbro escribir XD**

**Gracias por leer y cuéntenme que les pareció, si quieren, en una review. Así puedo mejorar para la próxima, o directamente dejar de intentarlo XD**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
